Gentleman
by JoMoFan-spot
Summary: SLASH. Nobody can resist Jeff Hardy. When someone decides to, Jeff will go to all measures to make sure he gives in. Features; Jeff Hardy/Edge. Fluff!


Title: **Gentleman**

Pairing(s): _Jeff Hardy/Edge. Hinted; Drew McIntyre/Edge _  
Warning(s): _Language, Hints at sex, etc. _  
Disclaimer: _None of the character used belong to me._  
Author's Note:_ Terrah's E&C fluff inspired me to write some Jedam fluff. Plus, I find a dramatic Edge to be adorable. This story I mainly wrote for Terrah's amusement. She gives me so much goodiness, I wanted to return the favor in some form. Its no match to her brilliance but hey, I tried. Also special thanks to Rhi who has played big part in getting me in love with Jeff/Adam._  
S/N;_ Lets pretend for the sake of this story that management allot superstars rooms in the hotels and wrestlers have no say in it. As well as they have to share. Also, pretend Jeff's still with WWE._

o~o_  
_

Adam sighed blissfully as he dropped on the bed and snuggled into his pillow. He pulled the covers over himself and let out a peaceful smile. He had a long ass night at work and all he wanted was to rest. With no disturbances. He couldn't have been happier to have the hotel room all to himself. He currently had no roommate as Jay had been drafted to RAW and although he did miss having his friend around, he didn't mind some quite lonely nights. Duh, he was used to being lonely nevertheless as far as his love life was concerned.

Adam was drifting off to sleep when he heard a noise at his door. It sounded like someone was right outside it trying to...His thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and a grinning Jeff Hardy with hands full of his bags emerged into his room.

"Tata! I present to you, your new roommate, Jeffery Nero Hardy!" Jeff announced as he dropped the bags onto the floor and motioned to himself arrogantly.

Adam quickly sat straight up in his bed. His jaw dropped open and his eyes went wide. "What the hell?" He finally let out as he got over the shock.

Jeff just grinned and dropped into a chair sitting beside the bed. It only irritated and confused Adam more.

"I asked you what the fuck? WHAT are you doing here, you freak? And..how did you get in? How dare you march into my room so rudely?" Adam almost screamed. It was no secret he hated Jeff Hardy. He hated his guts. He hated everything about him. Why? Because Jeff Hardy was the biggest spoiled bastard Adam had ever seen in his entire life. He was so full of himself it wasn't even funny. And on top of that, he had been pursuing Adam for a one night stand for months. He acted like it was only natural that Adam would given him what he wanted with no complains whatsoever like a little whore. Yes, Jeff was used to getting what he wanted with no problems. But Adam was no whore. He would never ever let Jeff even near two feet of his. It wasn't like Adam didn't find Jeff sexy. He did, but he also was not at all high on the idea of being Hardy boy's bitch for one night so afterward he could brag about it to the whole locker room. Jeff would love to flaunt that he fucked Edge. He was just arrogant like that. He loved to let everyone know how much ass he got just because he was so damn irresistible. Hah, not irresistible to Adam at least.

Jeff faked a sad face and said, "Aww Addy..you hurt my feelings. This is no way to greet your new roommate. I was kinda expecting a hug..and maybe a kiss?" Jeff raised his eyebrows suggestively with that stupid grin again plastered on his face. He loved messing with Adam. Adam was such a drama queen and Jeff had been tempted to take him to his bed for quite some time. Adam was very pretty. He was considered like the locker room's prized lay. Jeff kinda felt insulted that he still hadn't had him despite his Godly charms. Honestly, Adam's defiance was one major reason Jeff was so persistent to get him. He wasn't used to be denied and Adam's behavior in a way turned him on. When he would get Adam, he would feel very proud. It would feel like an accomplishment. Adam was trying hard to get, Jeff loved the challenge.

Adam was fuming now. His jaw dropping open and closing, trying to comprehend the right words to react accordingly to his disapproval of Jeff's bluntness and rudeness.

"Who the fuck made you my roommate? I never agreed! This is MY room. You get out! NOW!" Adam pointed to the door and shouted in plain fury again. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. He was just too cute throwing this little fit. Adam really struck to him more than just an ass to fuck. He was attracted to him in more ways than one. He wanted to explore him, not just his butt.

Jeff remained seated and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and one hand over his mouth. He was trying to resist laughing out loud. Adam was still giving him a killer look.

"Awe, Baby...you really need to learn some manners you know. This is my room as much as yours. I'll be rooming with you from now on. You'll just have to live with it. And let it give a chance..maybe you'll even enjoy my company?" Jeff winked and Adam didn't look like he could be angrier. It didn't bother Jeff though. He had it all worked out. Adam had been given a new roommate after Jay's departure in form of Matt. Matt was Jeff's brother and would do anything for him. So it really didn't take much effort to make Matt switch with Jeff. Jeff knew Adam would protest..maybe throw a fit, but he would accept it and live with it. From all he knew about him, he was well assured that Edge was a true professional.

"Jeff..I am telling you, if you don't get out of my room right now, I'll...I'll.." Adam struggled to find the next words and ended up huffing. Fuck..he didn't know what he would do. Go and try to get another room?...Nah, there were no spare rooms. Even he knew that when he was checking in. What he didn't understand was how did it happen? Of all people they made JEFF his roommate? SERIOUSLY?

Jeff just chuckled and leaned forward to ruffle Adam's soft locks, only for Adam to flinch away violently. "You won't do a thing, fairy." Jeff teased him further loving how he was getting under Adam's skin.

"Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" Adam yelled again. Jeff just shook his head in amusement. Jeff had been teasing Adam by that nick for years. His way of pronouncing Adam non-dangerous and non-scary.

"Well..I am dead tired, and I would love to get my beauty sleep. See you tomorrow? Oh, by the way, just to warn you, I am used to having wet dreams. And now that you are here..." Jeff purred before continuing, "I can be pretty loud. Just warning." He finished with a wink and smirked inwardly at Adam twitching.

He took off and placed his bags under his bed then started to pull his shirt over his head, meanwhile watching Adam from the corner of his eye who was still glaring at him in anger and shock. Jeff was really having fun with this.

As he felt comfy enough to get into bed, he walked towards the single bed beside the one Adam was currently sitting on and pulled the covers back.

"You know what, fine. I am leaving. I can't sleep here with you. No way!" Adam said firmly as he got out of the bed and stormed towards the door. He hesitated as he placed his hand on the door handle and bit his lip a bit. When he didn't hear any reaction from Jeff he turned around in frustration and yelled again.

"I am fucking leaving, you asshole!" Jeff just got under the covers and smirked harder than before. This was more entertaining than sleeping.

"Oh, baby, as you do, can you please switch off the lights?" Jeff just turned on his side and yawned, laughing into his pillow hard.

"Ugh...You..you are so rude!" Adam shouted and left with another huff. Jeff turned on his back and started laughing out loud. Adam could be so easily exasperated.

As his laughing ceased he started to get bothered at where Adam went. He wouldn't lure another guy into letting him stay for the night, would he? Nah...Adam didn't have much friends staying at this hotel anyways. Plus, all rooms were booked already. He would be back soon.

o~o

When half an hour had passed and Adam still hadn't return, Jeff was contemplating getting up and go look for him. He was about to throw his covers back when he heard the door opening silently. He quickly laid still and pretended to be asleep. He peaked one eye open to see Adam in the doorway, looking over at Jeff's bed, making sure Jeff was out. Jeff tried to hold back his giggle and succeeded.

Adam slowly tip toed into the room towards his bed and got under the covers. He looked over at Jeff and pouted. This wasn't fair. He had wandered into the lobby and hallway for sometime but he couldn't for all night. He had tried to get to someone who would let him stay for the night but it didn't turn out good either. Apparently, he had knocked on Drew McIntyre's door and he was a little too eager to let Adam in. Eagerer than Adam himself. He really took the wrong meaning to Adam's words. Adam had quickly ditched the offer and ran away, trying not to flush under Drew's hard stare straight on his ass.

Jeff was asleep. The bastard. He didn't even care. Why would he anyways..he was an asshole. Adam didn't expect any sense of concern from that guy. But what was he suppose to do? Stay awake all night? Fuck, his head was killing him. He really couldn't sleep in the same room as Jeff and not expect anything to happen. Jeff would so do something. Maybe Adam was being paranoid? But Jeff did flirt with him at a rate that it became clear that he would strike at the first chance he got. Whether Adam approved it or not. He shook his head and closed his eyes. He had to try to go to sleep regardless of his fears and concerns.

Jeff sneaked another look at Adam pouting in his misery and held back his giggles that were begging to burst out loud. He looked totally miserable and adorable at the same time. Anyways, now that his little object of stalking was safe in his bed, he could go to sleep. Tomorrow would be lots of fun with more messing with Addy's brain. He was getting Adam in his bed in no times. Than obviously _in_ Adam in no time. That was the ultimate goal.

o~o

Jeff blinked his eyes open as the sun rays assaulted his sleep. He picked his watch from the side table and looked at the time. 6:45 AM. He raised a bit to look over at Adam's bed but found no one there. The bed was empty. He rubbed remaining sleep out of his eyes and got out of the bed. Where did Adam go? He returned last night. Did he woke up this early? Well, instead of guessing it maybe Jeff would go and check out himself. But first things first, he needed to go to the bathroom and dress.

o~o

Jeff walked into the almost empty restaurant of the hotel and located Adam instantly. He was sitting at a nearby table, his head on his folded arms that were rested on the table top. His hair was falling in his face and his eyes were half closed, looking absolutely weary. And there was a very prominent pout on his pretty lips. Jeff couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. Adam was way over-dramatic to be a guy.

Jeff made his way towards him and bent down to kiss his head, which startled Adam and he straightened up quickly looking for who had dared to kiss him. His eyes darkened with fury when he met with Jeff's cocky grinning face.

"Good morning, Babe. You look beautiful. But why are you up so early?" He asked in a casual tone as he seated himself on a chair besides Adam.

Adam just glared in return. Jeff really had some nerve. "We are NOT a couple, Jeff!" He gritted through his teeth angrily. "And how dare you touch your lips to my pretty hair!" Adam banged his fist on table top as he said that. And right after that started shaking his hair dramatically like it had been poisoned. Jeff only laughed and got in return another hard glare.

"Seriously Addy...Why do ya have to be such a bitch always? You are so damn uptight. It ain't pretty." Jeff stated as he took the menu sitting on the table in his hand and looked over it.

"If I wanna be a bitch, I'll be a bitch. Deal with it! I had no sleep, my eyes, my head hurts and you expect me to be non-bitchy? Specially, when YOU are the reason behind all that point to be noted." Adam said hatefully, still glaring at Jeff.

"Hey, what did I do? And why didn't you sleep?"

"Oh, you would have liked that, wouldn't you? You have intentions of raping me in my sleep!" Adam stated out bluntly. Jeff laughed out loudly at that. It was somewhat of true, but the way Adam said it sounded absolutely ridiculous.

"Really? Well, don't worry, queen. I'll rape you when you're totally awake." Jeff said out in a sensual tone and winked at Adam.

"You...I am gonna report sexual harassment!"

"Hey, not my fault you have got such a pretty ass."

"You are so vulgar, Jeff."

"You'll come to love it."

"You are really trying to make sure I am miserable."

"Yeah...I'll be happy to provide comfort."

"I HATE YOU!" Adam yelled and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Jeff laughing hysterically.

o~o

Jeff entered into their room and discovered Adam in his bed, laying on his side, looking very very upset. He turned away to his other side facing away from Jeff as he saw him approaching. It actually made Jeff feel slightly guilty. Adam was taking it all way seriously.

"Hey, come on now..You are not giving me a chance here. Maybe if you give it a try you'll find rooming with me fun. I like to hang around you, you know." He didn't know where had that come from. But he had to say something to make Adam less upset and less angry. Starting with non-teasing stuff could be the right way.

He sat beside Adam and took hold of his shoulder, turning him over onto his back so he could face him. Adam was pouting and looked very tired.

"You wanna get in my pants! How can I trust you?" Adam let out with a little whine.

"What's so bad in me wanna get in your pants?" Jeff played with him again but went serious when Adam started to pout more.

"Ok, come on. Its not really that. I wanna be your friend too."

"You don't lust after your friends." Adam said sarcastically.

"Ah, but your so pretty. I can't help it." Jeff faked a whine and it turned to a grin when Adam glared at him.

"No. Seriously. Lets make a pact. You'll stop hating me, I'll stop harassing you...we'll be friends. Deal?" Jeff held his hand out.

"So, you wont try to get into my pants then?" Adam questioned almost disappointingly. Jeff chuckled and bent down to kiss his head lightly.

"Well, I can't promise that. It is my ultimate goal you know. But I'll be a gentleman from now on. Not my thing, but since you are being such a girl, I am gonna try to be nice and proper to you."

"Hey, I am not being a girl!"

"But you are very sentimental...and throw a girly fi... " Jeff stopped as Adam glared again.

"Ok..forget about that. How about I take you out on a proper date and then you'll stop being such a baby and then eventually I'll win you over and then you'll let me be your Prince Charming?"

Adam blinked and said, "Really?...You'll do that for me? You don't want just a one night stand anymore? Are you serious?" Dating Jeff Hardy didn't sound like a bad idea actually. It kinda made Adam excited.

"Yes. So, do you wanna go out with me?"

Adam giggled and nodded his head. "I'll like that." Jeff laughed and bent forward to kiss the pretty blonde on his lips. And did he taste heavenly.

"I'm still gutting for this ass though." Jeff whispered in Adam's ear as one hand of his roamed towards Adam's butt and pinched him playfully there.

"Hey!" Adam pushed Jeff away and then melted into a smile as Jeff kissed him again. Yeah, as long as Jeff was a gentleman, he wouldn't mind putting his ass on the line in future.

o~o


End file.
